Everything For You
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: LenxRin. Incest? Rin ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan "cinta" agar bisa menyanyi dengan baik, tapi ternyata Len cinta padanya? Apa? Apakah incest juga berlaku untuk para robot VOCALOID? Apakah Rin juga mencintai Len? Read & Review! Sori summarynya gak mutu


Halo para author dan reader di vocaloid fandom! Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfic di fandom ini nih! Well, aku suka banget sama pairing LenxRin, mau itu jadi incest atau nggak, nggak peduli, hehehehe

Ini fanfic yang ditulis iseng aja, semoga nggak ancur-ancur amat. Tapi, ini masuk incest nggak sih? Kan mereka berdua robot di sini...ah nggak tau deh

Warning: Incest?, OOC, Typo kalau ada

Disclaimer: VOCALOID yang dipake di sini punya Crypton...

* * *

**Everything For You**

Tahun 2050, tahun dimana manusia telah mencapai kemajuan teknologi yang tertinggi, dimana mereka akhirnya bisa menyesuaikan kemajuan teknologi yang pesat yang ramah terhadap lingkungan. Warna hijau dan metal dapat dilihat dimana-mana. Binatang dan tumbuhan yang telah punah pun dibangkitkan kembali dengan rekayasa genetika. Bahkan, akhirnya manusia mampu mewujudkan impian mereka sejak dulu, membuat robot yang memiliki "hati".

Robot yang memiliki "hati" hidup layaknya manusia biasa, meski tentu saja dengan cara yang sedikit mereka. Meski jumlahnya belum banyak, namun banyak orang yang mendambakan robot yang memiliki "hati" yang mampu menyihir perasaan orang-orang dengan lantunan lagu mereka. Mereka disebut "VOCALOID".

Mereka adalah idol ideal yang abadi, tidak akan berubah serta setia pada fans karena mereka diciptakan untuk menghibur manusia.

Tapi, benarkah hanya itu arti kehidupan bagi "VOCALOID"?

"Uh….capeknya….," keluh seorang gadis ketika ia memasuki kamarnya melalui pintu otomatis yang langsung terbuka begitu ia hendak memasuki kamarnya. Lampu kamar segera menyala serta AC menyala otomatis untuk mendinginkan ruangan. Ah, enaknya hidup di kamar serba otomatis…

Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang melambai lembut ketika ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat laki-laki yang berada di belakangnya. Pita putih besar yang berada di atas kepalanya agak layu dan menunduk turun, menandakan bahwa mala mini ia cukup lelah.

"Len," panggil gadis itu melihat laki-laki berambut pirang sama dengan dirinya dengan malas berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Ya?" balas Len tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu. Ia membuka pintu lemari dan mengambil sepasang piyama berwarna biru tua garis-garis yang akan dikenakannya untuk tidur.

"Kau capek tidak?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Ia duduk di tempat tidur besar berseprei putih yang berada di tengah kamar tersebut.

"Tentu saja Rin, aku mau langsung tidur," jawab Len tanpa ragu segera menanggalkan bajunya yang terdiri dari seragam sailor berwarna putih dan hitam serta celana pendek warna hitam.

Rin memandangnya sambil mengangguk, tentu saja mereka capek. Ia pun akan langsung tidur.

"Kau tidak ganti?" tanya Len menoleh pada Rin yang memiliki wajah yang identik dengannya.

"Oh iya," kata Rin sambil tersenyum meski ia merasa lelah. Ia melompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari kecil ke lemari pakaian dan segera mengambil sepasang camisole berwarna pink bunga-bunga putih.

Sama halnya seperti Len, Rin tidak ragu untuk menanggalkan semua pakaiannya meski Len jelas-jelas berada di sebelahnya. Tentu saja, itu salah satu perbedaan mereka dengan manusia biasa, karena mereka adalah VOCALOID.

Rin mencopot bando pitanya dan menaruhnya di meja riasnya, lalu dengan hati-hati ia mencopot jepit putih berjumlah 4 buah yang biasanya selalu menjepit poni rambutnya.

"Bisa tidak sih kau itu pakai baju dulu baru melepaskan aksesoris rambutmu," keluh Len yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan tengah melepas kunci rambutnya, membuat rambutnya yang tipis dan pendek tergerai.

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa kan? Habis begini dingin sih, tubuhku sudah panas sekali," kata Rin tidak ragu untuk telanjang bulat di depan Len. Mereka tentu memiliki "hati" tapi mereka tidak memiliki hormone atau apapun yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Tak ada perbedaan berarti antara VOCALOID yang wanita dengan yang pria, hanya penampilan fisik dan suara, sisanya mereka sama saja.

"Memangnya kenapa? Len malu ya?" goda Rin kembali ke sisi Len dan segera memakai camisolenya.

Len tidak menjawab apa-apa dan berbalik ke tempat tidur, tampaknya terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Rin. Tapi, sekilas Rin bisa melihat wajah Len agak merah. Kenapa ya? Apa karena mesin mereka sudah terlalu panas?

Segera setelah selesai berpakaian, Rin kembali ke tempat tidur dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Len yang sudah berbaring namun tampaknya belum tidur. Rin menikmati tempat tidur mereka yang empuk dan dingin, membuat mesin di dalam tubuhnya yang panas karena terlalu banyak bekerja menjadi mendingin.

"Jangan lupa untuk mencharge energy kita Len," kata Rin mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku tahu kok," balas Len. Rin segera bangkit dan membuka headphonenya yang sebelah kanan, ia menarik keluar sebuah kabel terus hingga cukup panjang. Kemudian, ia memasukkannya ke sebuah socket di dinding samping tempat tidur mereka. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan kembali merebahkan diri. Ia masih merasa geli bisa ia mengingat bahwa dulu banyak fans yang bertanya-tanya apakah mereka punya telinga atau tidak karena headphone berwarna putih tidak pernah lepas dari kepala mereka.

Jawabannya? Tentu saja mereka tidak punya, professor yang membuat mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak butuh telinga, cukup headphone saja. Headphone termasuk salah satu alat vital mereka yang hanya mereka copot dalam keadaan khusus, itulah bedanya VOCALOID dengan manusia.

Rin melihat Len melakukan hal yang sama, mencharge tenaganya dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Mereka tidak butuh makan, tapi mereka membutuh charge energy dalam jumlah besar. Hal itu akan lebih baik jika mereka mematikan mesin mereka untuk beberapa jam yang mereka sebut dengan "tidur".

"Hari ini capek sekali ya," keluh Rin lagi, jelas sekali ia belum ingin "tidur".

"Hm," jawab Len sekenanya, jelas sekali ia ingin "tidur" dan berharap Rin berhenti mengajaknya bicara.

"Kenapa sih editor itu nggak pernah puas sama nyanyian kita, memangnya apa yang salah?" keluh Rin lagi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hm," balas Len. Mendengarnya, Rin jadi kesal.

"Ih~ Len, jangan tidur dulu!" omel Rin kemudian bangkit dan merangkak mendekati Len yang tampaknya sudah siap mematikan mesinnya.

"Aduh Rin, aku capek banget," keluh Len jadi kesal. Ia merasakan mesinnya panas sekali, bahkan dinginnya ruangan dan tempat tidurnya tidak membantu.

Rin tampak kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya lagi. Melihat itu, Len hanya mendesah dan memaksa dirinya untuk bangun lagi, begini deh kalau punya saudara seperti Rin. Len kadang bertanya-tanya apa iya tenaga Rin itu lebih besar dari dirinya karena gadis itu tampaknya selalu penuh energy.

Mereka memang "saudara kembar" karena mereka adalah satu-satunya VOCALOID yang diciptakan bersama dan sepasang. Suara sintetis mereka berasal dari orang yang sama, wajah serta sifat dasar mereka pun sama. Hanya saja Len lebih "cowok" sedangkan Rin lebih "cewek".

"Aku kan masih kesal sama editor itu, mana kita harus mengulang rekaman lagu lagi besok," keluh Rin lagi, tampaknya puas melihat Len sudah bangun.

"Iya sih," kata Len setuju. Hari ini adalah jadwal mereka merekam lagu baru mereka berjudul Adolescence yang merupakan gubahan dari lagu duet Cendrillon milik "kakak" mereka, Miku dan Kaito. Tapi, entah mengapa mereka terus menerus gagal dan editor tak pernah puas dengan nyanyian mereka. Entah berapa jam mereka habiskan untuk menyanyi sampai-sampai pita suara Rin hampir putus sehingga professor menyarankan untuk meneruskan rekamannya besok.

"Padahal lagu Adolescence itu kan lagu gubahan dari lagu Miku-nee dan Kaito-nii, perasaan biasa-biasa saja kok, memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Aku juga nggak tahu," kata Len sama sekali nggak membantu.

Rin membalikkan badannya dan menatap Len yang sedang menatap langit-langit.

"Katanya kita kurang menghayati lagunya," kata Rin mengingat omelan editor yang sangat baik diberikan pada mereka.

"Penghayatan ya?" tanya Len. Itu adalah masalah terbesar mereka, penghayatan….entah kenapa mereka selalu memiliki masalah dengan penghayatan. Yang paling hebat dalam menghayati lagu adalah diva VOCALOID, Hatsune Miku serta Megurine Luca. Len mengaku nyanyiannya dan Rin belum bisa menandingin kedua VOCALOID itu.

"Ceritanya kan tentang incest, bikin bingung," tambah Rin. Len mengernyitkan dahinya, computer di kepalanya tidak mengerti apa maksud Rin.

"Maksudnya? Kok bingung," tanya Len malah jadi bingung.

"Yah…habisnya kan…manusia itu suka aneh deh. Kenapa ada "cinta terlarang" atau "cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan" begitu, dari dulu aku nggak pernah mengerti yang begituan," jelas Rin kemudian membalikkan dirinya dan menatap langit-langit.

Len menoleh menatap Rin dan mendengus.

"Itu kan karena kamu belum jatuh cinta Rin, jelas saja kamu nggak ngerti," kata Len.

"Memangnya VOCALOID bisa jatuh cinta ya…eh jangan-jangan kamu juga sudah jatuh cinta Len!" sahut Rin kaget, ia segera bangkit dan merangkak menuju Len. Len pun tersentak dan panic.

"E-enggak kok, siapa bilang aku…"

"Udah, ngaku aja! Hayo, siapa orangnya?" tanya Rin antusias, sepertinya saudara kembarnya jatuh cinta membuatnya senang. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa mengerti apa itu cinta sebenarnya.

"Nggak kok, nggak ada," bantah Len namun tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Aduh, dasar program sialan, ngapain juga professor bikin program supaya VOCALOID bisa merona segala.

"Ih, ketauan banget bohongnya, udah ayo ngaku. Siapa? Siapa? Miku-nee ya? Atau Luca? Atau jangan-jangan dari perusahaan saingan, Gumi?" tanya Rin sambil menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Len.

"Ih bukan, udah deh, bukan hal penting kok," kata Len berusaha menghentikan Rin menggoncang tubuhnya.

"Kan aku mau tahu Len, aku kan saudaramu, masa' kamu tidak mau kasih tahu aku?" kata Rin membuka jurus andalannya, memasang wajah memelas dengan mata yang besar mengharap belas kasihan dari Len. Rin melihat wajah Len segera merona dan berpaling ke arah lain.

"Aku juga nggak tahu ini cinta atau bukan," kata Len tidak mampu menatap wajah Rin.

"Biarin aja, kasih tahu aku dong," kata Rin kembali mengguncang tubuh Len.

"Aduh…kamu itu kok resek banget sih," gerutu Len mulai kesal.

"Biarin..," kata Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Memangnya kamu senang ya aku jatuh cinta?" tanya Len melirik pada Rin. Sesaat Rin terdiam, bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya. Dibilang senang…mungkin kurang tepat, ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana itu cinta dan mungkin Len bisa menjelaskannya padanya.

Tapi, kalau seandainya Len serius jatuh cinta dengan seseorang….apakah nantinya ia akan meninggalkan Rin sendiri? Apakah nantinya ia akan lebih ingin bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya, bukan dengan Rin? Lalu…Rin akan jadi sendirian….

Apakah karena itu, akhir-akhir ini sikap Len agak berbeda padanya? Dulu mereka sangat lengket dan Len tak pernah terlihat canggung bersamanya. Tapi kini Len sedikit menjaga jarak dan tampaknya terlihat kikuk berada di sekitar Rin. Ia juga selalu menatap kosong ke depan atau sibuk memikirkan sesuatu tanpa mau memberitahu Rin apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Len…

"Uh…"

Len sedang menunggu jawaban dari Rin namun ia terkejut saat butir-butir air mata jatuh dari mata Rin yang berwarna biru.

"Lho? R-Rin, kok nangis…?" tanya Len panic, segera bangkit dan mengusap air mata Rin.

"Habis…Len…," Rin tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Len berada di dekatnya, ia tidak pernah suka bila mereka dipisahkan. Meskipun ia mengaku kadang ia memperlakukan Len dengan kasar, tapi ia tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa saudara kembarnya.

"Rin, hei…jangan nangis dong, kau kan tahu aku nggak bisa menghibur orang nangis," pinta Len dengan kikuk. Ia menerima pukulan pelan Rin di dadanya.

"Bodoh!" sahut Rin kesal dengan perkataan Len. Len akhirnya tersenyum, setidaknya bila Rin sudah bisa marah artinya ia merasa lebih baik.

"Len…kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku?" tanya Rin sambil menghapus air matanya. Dengan pilu ia menatap Len. Len terdiam dan kemudian segera tersenyum.

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan pergi?" tanya Len sambil mengusap rambut Rin dengan lembut.

"Habis…Len kan jatuh cinta…," Rin tidak mampu melanjutkannya. Ia memang sedih bila Len akan pergi, tapi apakah ia akan menjadi egois bila ia tidak mengijinkan Len untuk bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai?

"Aku nggak akan pergi kok," kata Len sambil menghapus bekas air mata Rin.

Rin hanya terdiam, sekarang ia menjadi merasa tidak enak hati. Apakah ia egois? Ia tidak ingin menghalangi cinta Len tapi ia juga tidak mau Len pergi…

"Hei Rin, kau ingin tidak lagu Servant of Evil?" tanya Len tiba-tiba. Rin tercengang sebelum ia mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Menurutmu lagu itu bagaimana?" tanya Len. Rin terdiam, memikirkan jawabannya. Ia masih ingat betul lagu itu, karena itu adalah salah satu dari lagu series Story of Evil yang menjadi hits besar.

"Yah, lagunya bagus kok. Cuma…kayanya nggak real aja," kata Rin.

"Nggak real gimana?" tanya Len.

"Itu…pelayannya kan rela berbuat apa saja untuk sang putri yang jahat, sampai mengorbankan nyawanya segala dan membunuh gadis yang ia cintai segala…," kata Rin dengan dahi mengernyit, tanda ia tidak suka.

Oh ya, dilagu itu kan…sang pelayan jatuh cinta dengan gadis hijau…

Jangan-jangan….

"Len, kau jatuh cinta dengan Miku-nee ya!" pekik Rin.

"HAH! Siapa bilang!" tanya Len kaget dengan perkataan Rin.

"Lho tapi…di lagu itu kan…," Rin jadi bingung. Len menghela napas, capek rasanya mengurus Rin yang gampang salah paham.

"Hei Rin, kau tahu tidak kenapa sang pelayang rela melakukan semua itu demi saudara kembarnya yang jahat?" tanya Len, kembali ke topic.

Rin hanya diam sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

"Jawabannya, karena ia sangat mencintai sang putri," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

"Lho? Tapi kan sang pelayan jatuh cinta dengan gadis hijau?" Rin tidak mengerti.

"Kalau memang sang pelayan lebih mencintai gadis hijau daripada sang putri, ia tidak akan mau membunuh gadis hijau kan?" tanya Len. Rin terdiam, baru sadar bahwa yang dikatakan Len itu benar dan masuk akal.

"Jika ia memang mencintai gadis hijau, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan gadis tersebut. Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya karena ia lebih mencintai sang putri," kata Len sambil tersenyum.

"Masa' iya? Sampai rela mati begitu?" tanya Rin sanksi.

Len hanya tertawa kecil, merasa geli dengan pikiran polos Rin.

"Ih, kok malah ketawa sih!" omel Rin kesal. Len pun segera berhenti tertawa.

"Habis, cara bicaramu kok gitu. Namanya juga orang sudah cinta, pasti rela untuk melakukan apa saja kan?" tanya Len.

"Aku nggak percaya, buktinya itu di TV banyak artis-artis banyak yang kawin cerai begitu," bantah Rin, tidak mau kalah. Perkataannya justru membuat Len tertawa kembali.

"Aduh Rin, itu sih bukan cinta namanya, itu cinta palsu, yang cuma mengincar harta atau ketenaran," jelas Len.

"Terus, cinta sang pelayan untuk putri yang jahat itu cinta sejati?" tanya Rin, tidak yakin.

Len tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Rin dengan lembut.

"Aku masih tidak percaya," kata Rin dengan wajah tidak yakin.

"Kalau aku…juga akan melakukan hal yang sama sih…," gumam Len pelan, tapi cukup terdengar oleh Rin.

"Eh?" Rin tertegun mendengarnya. Len tersenyum dan Rin bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Aku rela kok melakukan apa saja untukmu, Rin," kata Len lebih mantap. Rin hanya terdiam.

"Yah…asal jangan disuruh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sih," ralat Len sambil tertawa.

"Len?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu serius?"

"Kamu pikir aku bercanda?"

"Kamu rela mati demi aku?"

"…apa saja untuk Rin," kata Len kemudian mengambil tangan kanan Rin dan mengecup lembut punggung tangannya.

Rin terdiam sebentar, ia masih tidak percaya dan takut Len sedang membohonginya.

"Coba jilat kakiku," tantang Rin. Len terdiam sejenak, hampir membuat Rin yakin kalau Len memang bohong dan sedang mengerjainya. Tapi, keyakinannya lenyap begitu Len bergeser dan mengambil kaki kanannya kemudian menjilatnya tanpa ragu. Membuat Rin tercengang, tidak percaya Len benar-benar melakukannya.

Len menengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Ia mengecup kaki Rin lembut, menikmati bagaimana lembutnya kulit (sintetis) Rin di bawah bibirnya.

"S-Sudah, aku percaya!" wajah Rin kemudian merona dan segera menarik kakinya dari tangan Len. Len tampak sedikit kecewa namun tidak melawan.

Rin hanya terdiam dan berpikir keras. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Len coba sampaikan padanya? Ia mencoba melihat semua sinyal dari Len dan perkataan Len barusan.

"_karena sang pelayan mencintai sang putri"_

Mata Rin membelalak, akhirnya sadar apa yang dirasakan saudara kembarnya terhadapnya.

"Len…kau…?"

Len mengangguk, kali ini senyumnya tampak sedikit pilu. "Aku cinta padamu Rin, meski sebenarnya aku tidak yakin ini cinta atau bukan," katanya.

Rin tercengang, tidak percaya Len ternyata mencintainya. Padahal dulu Len selalu mengejek tentang tinggi tubuhnya, dadanya yang ratanya, suaranya yang tinggi melengking dan tidak halus, selalu saja membuatnya marah.

Tapi semakin lama semuanya makin berkurang hingga akhirnya Len tidak pernah mengejeknya lagi, sikapnya menjadi lebih lembut dan mengalah pada Rin. Rin juga sadar kalau Len suka memperhatikannya diam-diam, namun selama ini ia menganggapnya biasa saja.

Lalu, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Rin sendiri terhadap Len?

"Aku dengan berada di sisi Rin juga sudah bahagia kok," kata Len sambil tersenyum. Ia mendekat dan mengecup dahi Rin lembut.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu sendiri Rin," bisik Len ke telinga Rin.

Len segera menarik dirinya dan merebah di tempat tidur. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sekarang juga ia ingin melesat keluar kamar dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Rasanya "hati"nya berdebar begitu keras hingga terasa sakit. Ia sudah tahu kalau perasaan Rin padanya tidak lebih dari perasaan sayang pada saudaranya. Tidak apa-apa, itu juga cukup. Ia sudah merasa senang hanya dengan melihat senyuman Rin setiap harinya.

"Len…"

Len kembali menatap Rin yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ya?" tanya Len, ia berharap Rin tidak mengatakan sesuatu seperti "aku benci padamu" atau "aku jijik padamu".

"Bagai-uh….bagaimana perasaanmu padaku sebenarnya?" tanya Rin. Len terdiam dan menatap langit-langit.

"Rasanya…bagaimana ya? Seperti tetesan air…aku perlahan semakin menyukaimu….senyumanmu, nyanyianmu, semuanya…aku juga awalnya tidak sadar, sampai…," Len terputus dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Sampai?"

"Sampai kau pertama kali duet dengan Gakupo," kata Len terlihat sedikit kesal. Rin hanya terdiam, ia masih ingat saat ia duet dengan Gakupo pertama kalinya, mereka memang berasal dari perusahaan yang berbeda dan merupakan saingan. Tapi, ia dengar Gakupo memiliki suara sintetis dari penyanyi terkenal karena itu Rin senang sekali saat ia bisa berduet dengannya.

"Kalau dengan Kaito-nii, Meiko-nee, Miku-nee atau Luca tidak masalah, aku percaya kau tidak memiliki persaan khusus pada mereka. Tapi saat melihatmu berduet dengan Gakupo…aku merasa…yah…entahlah. Saat itu kupikir, kau akan pergi dari sisiku dan itu membuatku sangat sedih," jelas Len.

Rin terdiam, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Len merasa begitu saat ia berduet dengan Gakupo.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?"

"Asal Rin senang, tidak apa-apa. Asal Rin bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia kok," jelas Len.

"Len…"

"Aduh…kayaknya berlebihan banget ya? Eh, sudah malam lho, Rin. Tidur yuk," kata Len, ia tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Ia tidak ingin mendengar Rin jijik padanya atau memikirkan suatu saat Rin akan pergi dari sisinya. Ia ingin terus seperti ini, berada di sisi Rin, meski hanya sebagai seorang saudara. Itu juga sudah cukup.

Rin melihat Len tampaknya tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi. Ia mengerti hal itu, ia juga mengerti sekarang mengapa Len bisa begitu menghayati ketika ia menyanyikan lagu cinta. Kenapa ia bisa melihatnya dengan mata yang lembut dan mau menuruti keinginan Rin yang kadang egois. Itu semua karena cinta.

Tapi, apakah rasanya sakit, Len?

Karena itukah ketika rekaman tadi, hanya Rin saja yang sebenarnya bermasalah sedangkan Len sudah menyanyikannya dengan baik.

"Len…"

"Hm?"

Rin merangkak, menghampiri Len. Ia segera berbaring di sebelah Len dan mendekat padanya.

"Aku sayang sekali pada Len," kata Rin memandang wajah Len. Len membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Rin," jawab Len.

Kenapa ia berterima kasih?

"Oyasumi, Rin…"

"O-Oyasumi, Len…"

IoI

Esok harinya, seperti yang Rin kira, ia tidak mampu bersikap seperti biasanya, apalagi menyanyi. Editor terus menerus mengomelinya sementara Len tampak merasa bersalah terhadapnya. Ia tidak bisa focus dan perkataan Len terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Ia tidak merasa jijik ataupun benci terhadap saudara kembarnya, tapi ia bingung bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Len? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Len? Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa focus.

"Uh…," Rin menghela napas panjang dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Ia tidak percaya akhirnya ia dan Len gagal lagi menyanyikan lagu Adolescence meski mereka sudah berjuang seharian penuh. Ini adalah salahnya juga karena Len sudah menyanyikan bagiannya dengan sangat baik, tapi Rin selalu saja berantakan.

Ia melihat Len duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah serius.

"Rin…"

Ia menoleh dan melihat Len yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menanggapi serius perkataanku tadi malam."

"Eh?"

"Cukup bersikap seperti biasanya saja, tidak ada masalah kok," kata Len sambil tersenyum pada Rin. Tapi, Rin yang sudah sekian lama menjadi saudara kembar Len menyadari bahwa senyum itu tidak sepenuhnya tulus.

"Iya..," Rin menurut. Len segera menyadari bahwa Rin memang sedang down, karena perkataannya. Jarang sekali Rin menurut begitu saja tanpa memberikan perlawanan.

Len menghela napas, meski ia adalah robot yang tak perlu bernapas.

"Mala mini aku tidur di luar saja ya?"

"Eh?" Rin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri, jadi aku akan tidur di luar," kata Len. Ia segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu, ia berharap dengan ini Rin bisa menjadi lebih baik. Meski berat, ia keluar dari kamar setelah memberikan senyuman untuk Rin dan mengatakan "oyasumi".

Begitu pintu tertutup Rin baru menyadari betapa sepi dan luas kamarnya tanpa kehadiran Len. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur sendiri tanpa Len. Tidak, ia tidak pernah tidur tanpa Len sebelumnya. Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan meski itu harus menyeret Len yang kelelahan dan memiliki pekerjaan setumpuk Rin akan memaksanya untuk tidur dengannya.

Selain dinginnya tempat tidur, hangat tubuh Len jugalah yang mampu membuat Rin tenang.

Kapan terakhir kali ia ditinggal sendiri? Benarkah rasanya sesepi ini? Bukankah dirinya adalah anak yang mandiri dan kuat?

Sejak kapan ia menjadi lemah? Sejak kapan Len yang dulu selalu tertindas olehnya menjadi begitu kuat dan dewasa?

Sejak kapan Len jatuh cinta padanya? Sejak kapan ia menyakiti perasaan Len tanpa sadar?

Hanya Len, selalu hanya Len. Rin tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain. Hanya Len yang selalu berada di sisinya, rela mengikuti kemauannya, rela menemaninya, rela mendengar keluh kesahnya meski ia sendiri kelelahan. Hanya dengan suara Len suara Rin yang melengking dapat menyatu menjadi lebih lembut.

Hanya dengan Len…

"Len…."

Sementara itu, di luar kamar, Len sedang menyusuri koridor. Para VOCALOID ciptaan Crypton tinggal di perusahaan tersebut. Perusahaan itu adalah tempat mereka lahir dan merupakan rumah bagi mereka. Perusahaan yang besar dengan gedus bertingkat 30. Setiap lantai memiliki fungsi yang berbeda. Lantai ke 12 adalah lantai dimana kamar-kamar para VOCALOID berada. Lantai 10 adalah studio. Lantai 7 sampai 9 adalah laboratorium dan tempat penelitian dan seterusnya.

Sekarang, Len tidak tahu ia harus pergi kemana. Tapi, ia yakin satu hal…ia tidak akan tidur mala mini, tidak dengan Rin yang tak ada di sisinya.

Tapi, ia masih harus mencharge energynya, kalau tidak ia tidak akan bisa bangun besok.

Dengan langkah berat Len menyusuri koridor dan sampai di ruang tamu, tempat dimana para VOCALOID bercengkrama sambil bebas melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan di waktu luang mereka yang sedikit. Pintu segera terbuka secara otomatis dan Len melangkah masuk. Ia melihat sofa-sofa tersusun berdasarkan warna. Merah, biru, hijau, kuning dan pink. Sofa kuning adalah yang paling besar karena dibuat untuk dua orang.

Len segera berjalan menuju sofa berwarna kuning dan duduk. Ia menghela napas panjang dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan masalahnya. Kepalanya sudah pusing semenjak pagi karena terus menerus memikirkan perkataannya pada Rin.

"Aduh, aku ini bodoh sekali!" sahut Len kesal sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Ia seharusnya tahu bagaimana reaksi Rin bila ia mengatakan perasaannya padanya.

Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Tapi, sejak ia pertama membuka matanya dan melihat Rin, ia merasa ingin selalu bersamanya. Bahkan meskipun sikap Rin agak kasar dan senang memerintahnya layaknya sang putri dari Daughter of Evil, Len seperti pelayan dari Servant of Evil tidak bisa membencinya.

Ia selalu melihat Rin, hanya dia yang ada di matanya. Semua yang dilakukan Rin terasa berkesan untuknya, bagaimana caranya tersenyum, bagaimana pipinya akan menggembung ketika marah, bagaimana pita putihnya akan turun bila ia sedih seperti kuping kucing, ia bisa melihat semuanya.

Semua lagu yang ia nyanyikan untuk Rin, ia selalu menyanyikannya sepenuh hati. Bahkan meski di lagu itu ia seharusnya jatuh cinta dengan gadis lain, ia tetap membayangkan Rin.

Rin, Rind an Rin. Len sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan gadis itu tidak bisa meninggalkan kepalanya.

Melihat Rin yang tertawa membuatnya ingin tersenyum, melihat Rin yang menangis membuatnya sedih. Melihat Rin menyanyi membuat Len ingin menutup matanya dan membayangkan bahwa Rin bernyanyi hanya untuknya.

Len tahu kalau VOCALOID itu diciptakan untuk menghibur orang, tapi baginya, ia lahir untuk bersama Rin.

Mereka seperti satu orang, tak dapat dipisahkan. Suara yang harmonis, wujud fisik yang mirip, Len yakin kalau mereka memang diciptakan untuk selalu bersama.

Tapi, reaksi Rin membuatnya kecewa. Setengah hatinya berharap bahwa Rin akan membalas perasaannya. Tapi, meski tidak menolaknya Rin jadi menghindarinya. Ia bisa melihat wajah Rin yang tak nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya.

Apakah itu salah, untuk mencintai saudara kembarnya sendiri? Bahkan meskipun mereka bukan manusia? Kenapa ada cinta terlarang? Bukankah semua cinta itu murni? Kenapa seseorang bisa mencintai seseorang tanpa menginginkannya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menghapus rasa cinta ini?

Apakah ia dan Rin akan kembali seperti dulu lagi?

"Uh…andai aku tidak mengatakannya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi," keluh Len. Ia menatap langit-langit, yang kini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Ia berharap semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala, bahkan meskipun ia harus parade keliling kota memakai pakaian renang wanita dengan kuping dan ekor kucing, ia bersedia melakukannya agar ia bisa kembali berada di sisi Rin.

Len membuka headphonenya dan menarik keluar kabel charger. Ia tidak ingin kena marah Rin ataupun professor karena lupa mencharge energynya.

"Len…"

Len terkejut mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok belahan dirinya berada di depan pintu dengan camisole berwarna putih berenda.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…," kata Rin dengan nada sedih. Len hanya bisa diam, kemudian ia segera tersenyum dan tertawa perlahan.

"Ih, kok ketawa?" sahut Rin kesal.

"Maaf, habisnya lucu sih. Kamu tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk. Len menghela napas lega, senang rasanya melihat Rin masih membutuhkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Len. Rin tidak menjawab apapun, tampaknya ia sendiri bingung bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur dengan Miku-nee saja?" saran Len. Rin segera menggeleng.

"Tidak mau."

"Bagaimana kalau Luca?"

Rin menggeleng.

"Meiko-nee?"

Rin menggeleng juga.

"Kaito-nii?"

"Malas amat tidur sama dia," kata Rin ketus membuat Len tertawa.

"Jadi..?"

"Aku mau tidur sama Len," jawab Rin jujur. Ia tidak bisa tidur barang sekejap tanpa Len berada di sisinya.

"Rin…"

"Aku…aku pikir, aku juga mencintai Len."

"Eh?" Len tersentak kaget.

"Kau selalu berada di sampingku, bahkan ketika aku menindasmu, memerintahmu atau berlaku kasar padamu, kau tidak pernah marah. Kau selalu ada di sisiku, membuatku tertawa, membuatku tersenyum, menjagaku, menghiburku, kau selalu melakukan segalanya untukku….aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan tanpa mu. Membayangkanmu pergi saja sudah takut, aku tidak mau!"

Mata Len membelalak saat Rin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Len, meski aku baru sadar sekarang, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu!" kata Rin jujur dengan wajah serius. Ia memeluk Len erat, seakan Len akan pergi bila ia melepaskannya.

"Rin…apakah kau serius?" tanya Len tak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

"Iyalah! Masa' aku bercanda!" sahut Rin kesal, Len tersenyum mendengarnya. Rin sudah kembali ke Rin yang ceria dan semangat.

"Aku…bahagia sekali Rin…," gumam Len memeluk Rin balik. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik poninya yang panjang, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Rasanya dadanya ingin meledak karena senang, membayangkan Rin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya….Ia bahagia sekali!

"Len…aku juga bahagia…," balas Rin memeluk Len erat.

Kebahagiaan itu berbeda untuk setiap orang. Meski orang lain menyebut itu "salah" tetap saja yang dapat menentukan kebahagiaan itu adalah masing-masing orang yang ingin bahagia. Di dunia ini tak ada orang yang tidak ingin bahagia, bahkan untuk VOCALOID sekalipun. Entah itu salah, ataupun melenceng, asalkan bahagia dan siap akan konsekuensi yang akan datang, itulah yang disebut "kebahagiaan" sebenarnya.

IoI

"Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan…"

"Hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Len. Ia memerhatikan Rin yang duduk di pangkuannya dengan punggunya menghadap padanya, mereka berdua sedang menonton televise di ruang tamu, melihat tayangan tentang bagaimana lagu mereka yang baru, Adolescence kembali menjadi hits.

"Soalnya, di lagu itu, ceritanya kan incest dilarang, jadi kasihan saja," kata Rin. Len hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, mau apa lagi? Namanya juga manusia, memang aneh," kata Len sambli mengacak-acak rambut Rin.

"Aduh! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku dong! Baru di dryer nih tadi," sahut Rin kesal.

"Ehe…he…he….," Len hanya tertawa saja.

"Kenapa ya ada cinta terlarang segala?" tanya Rin, kembali ke topic semula.

Len terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "cinta terlarang itu buatan manusia kan? Toh, untuk makhluk laih, seperti kita, tidak pernah meributkan cinta terlarang," jawabnya.

"Kalau misalkan….fans kita tahu tentang hubungan kita, terus mereka marah bagaimana Len?" tanya Rin, sedikit merasa takut. Len yang menyadari hal itu kemudian menggenggam tangan Rin erat.

"Yang pasti aku akan melindungimu, kita bisa pergi kemana pun, melakukan apapun, aku tidak peduli, asal aku bisa bersamamu, itu sudah cukup kan?" tanya Len, Rin yang mendengarnya merasakan "hati"nya menjadi hangat dan mengangguk setuju.

"Aku juga Len…asalkan ada Len, tidak apa-apa," kata Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia berbalik ke belakang dan mengecup pipi Len lembut membuat saudara kembarnya itu merona. Len pun mencium Rin balik di pipinya membuat Rin tertawa bahagia.

**End**

Sebenarnya aku punya ide untuk nulis fanfic LenxRin, sebagai robot juga, tapi bingung...ditulis nggak ya, soalnya bakal jadinya panjang dan sedih banget...ehehehehe

Review ya, spam juga boleh. Ah, terserah deh


End file.
